Incendium: How it Should Have Happened
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Once again rejected by Gumball, Fionna is more upset than ever. Cake decides to go find another man for Fionna. What happen's when she's stopped by Marshall Lee the Vampire King? XFioleeX


**A/N: Here's yet another one-shot (meaning there will not be anymore chapters) that I thought of while watching Fiolee videos on Youtube. It's where I get all of my inspiration at lol. Well I wanna warn you, the first part wont be exactly like the episode so my apologizes :) Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

_Incendium: How it Should Have Happened_

* * *

At the top of the Tree Fort, Fionna and Cake were watching Prince Gumball show off his latest invention.

"And so, through my experiments with cloud-seeding, I've invented... Liquid pyrotechnics." Gumball explained with a satisfied grin on his face. All three looked up into the sky to see the fireworks burst and little, colorful raindrops hit their faces. Cake smiled.

"That's really cool, PG!" She said excitedly. Gumball smiled back.

"Aw, thanks kitty." He grabbed her and placed the cat on his lap.

"Isn't it cool, Fionna?" Cake asked purring as Gumball petted her. Fionna blushed as Gumball looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Uh... Um..." Gumball laughed. Fionna attempted to laugh along and placed her head on Gumball's shoulder.

"Uh, Fionna. No. Come on, Fionna, don't be awkward. Look, I'll see you gals later." Gumball said pushing her away before getting up. Thunder clouds roll in as the two watch the Prince leave without his fireworks. Fionna looked at the ground sadly as raindrops hit her. Cake looked at her.

"Come on Fionna! Let's get inside before we get completely soaked." Fionna looked up at her sister confused.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Sure." Time passed and Cake walked in to see Fionna laying down, surrounded by pictures of Gumball.

"Hey Fionna, the sky's clearing up. Let's go on an Adventure!" Cake enthused trying to get the blond teenager to become more happy. Fionna sighed.

"BMA..." Cake whispered. "Put on a game or something!" BMA nodded and a dancing game appeared, the song that belonged to the game filled the room. Fionna sighed.

"I can't keep pushing this down any deeper, Why do I keep trying if I can't keep him? Every move I make, Is just another mistake, I wonder what it would take, Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body, Like there's a hole inside my heart..." Cake and BMA watched sadly as Fionna sang her song with fresh tears running down her plump cheeks. "It's like this feeling is gonna consume me, If I keep waiting for this thing to start, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside, It's like I'm all gummed up inside, It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide..." Fionna sang before coughing and sighing. Cake shook her head sadly.

"Oh, Fionna... Auntie Cake's gonna find you a new man!" She mumbled before slipping on her mittens and purse. "Fionna, I'm going out for a quick... Walk in the woods." She explained, opening the door. Fionna only responded with a groan. Cake looked at BMA. "You look after her with your camera-eyes." BMA smiled.

"If anyone tries to hurt Fionna, I will kill them." The little robot explained. Cake nodded unsurely.

"Alright... Good." She said before leaving the tree house and walking onto the wet grass.

"Where to find a man for my girl..." Cake asked herself out loud. "I could always go to the market... A lot of cute guys there." Finally deciding where to go, the cat continued walking until she reached the edge of the Candy Kingdom. "Almost there..." She huffed, deciding to take a quick rest. Sitting there, she looked up at the sky to see the sun had almost vanished. "Time really flies when you're busy."

"Hey Cake," A voice hissed. Cake's tail fizzed out as Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, floated in front of her.

"W-What do you want M-Marshall?" She stuttered. He shrugged.

"You know, suck your Blood!" Cake jumped and clawed at him.

"Go bother someone else!" Marshall looked around.

"Where's Fi? I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go to a concert with me." Cake shook her head.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now, she's upset at the moment." Marshall frowned.

"And why is that?"

"Boy issues..." The frown on Marshall's face deepened.

"So it was Bubblebutt's fault right? Just like usual."

"Well don't bother her, I'm going to find a new guy for her!" Cake announced. Marshall smirked.

"That wont be necessary, Cat." Cake frowned.

"Stay away from her stupid vampire!" She yelled as Marshall flew away from her with a smirk on his face. Marshall continued to fly, ignoring Cake's yelling protests. He flew a bit faster than usual, Fionna needed some comforting. Now was his chance, he could finally tell her his feeling's so she wouldn't have to experience this pain ever again. Just like that, he was at the door of the tree house. Knocking slightly, he heard no response. Cracking the door, he popped his head in.

"Fionna?" He called out.

"Go away." Fionna called back sniffing back her snot. Marshall floated in and landed beside her.

"What's wrong Fi?" She wiped her eyes and sat up, hugging her knees.

"N-None of your business!" She yelled, coughing. Marshall sat down beside her with a thump.

"Need a hug?" She frowned.

"I don't need a hug from someone like you. You're probably just like the rest of them!" He shushed her and opened his arms.

"Come on Fionna. Hugs make people feel better." He smiled when she crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He patted her head as she cried. "Just let it all out."

"I-I'm sorry... I'm getting snot all over your shirt..." She apologized, her voice shaking.

"It's fine..." He whispered. She sniffed.

"It's just that every guy I know is a Prince! I guess I'm not worthy enough for them." He let go of her and looked her in the eye.

"I'm a King." Fionna looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You said every guy you knew is a Prince. I'm a King." She frowned and huffed.

"Well I'm sorry for getting your stupid title wrong." He laughed. This made her more angry, "What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're angry." He told truthfully. She blushed a bright red.

"Huh?"

"You know what will make you feel better?" He asked. Fionna looked at him confused.

"What?"

"If we go to my house and play videogames. Unless you're gonna give up on your losing streak." He said shrugging.

"You cheat when you play!" She yelled hopping up. He smiled and floated off of the ground.

"Your point?" He laughed causing her to blush more.

"Thank's Marshall." He shrugged.

"For what?"

"For making me realize not every guy I know is mean." Marshall blushed before looking away.

"Whatever. Let's go so I can beat you again..." She pushed him away jokingly before getting a head start.

"Well come on!" Marshall stopped and laughed.

"Alright! Whatever Fi!" He looked behind him and noticed the little Gumball shrine Fionna set up, sticking his tongue out he smirked. "I'm one step closer bubblebutt." The he flew towards Fionna for their night long video gaming arguing.

* * *

**A/N: Eh... Is this good? Meh... Well hope you enjoyed...**


End file.
